The widespread use of visual programming techniques has increased dramatically in recent years. In some examples, visual programming techniques may allow developers to express complex computing operations using intuitive and familiar visual diagrams. Additionally, in some examples, visual programming techniques may allow developers to design functionality for a particular execution environment or other context without requiring the developers to become proficient experts in the underlying programming languages or services that may be employed by those contexts. While visual programming techniques may provide a number of advantages, there may also be certain drawbacks and limitations associated with existing visual programming techniques. For example, in some cases, it may sometimes be unclear exactly which order nodes in a visual programming graph may be traversed, which may potentially lead to confusion, inefficiency, and unreliability when the graph is executed. Additionally, existing visual programming techniques may be limited with respect to the ability to associate a node in the graph with related data. Furthermore, some existing visual programming techniques may offer few, if any, options for simplifying, reusing, and/or standardizing visual programming graphs, often requiring developers to replicate each other's work and potentially resulting in large and complex diagrams that may be difficult to parse and comprehend.